Of Pirates and Pirate Booty
by ilovewent
Summary: Booth and the Squints get an all expense paid trip to the destination of their choice. Upon arriving at said destination, a two century year old pirate mystery is unearthed, and they get thrown into the adventure of their lives. [BB] [AH]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Pirates and Pirate Booty

Summary: Booth and the Squints get an all expense paid trip to the destination of their choice. Upon arriving at said destination, a two-century year old pirate mystery is unearthed, and they get thrown into the adventure of their lives.

A/N: Well…here it is you guys. My brand new story. For those of you who haven't read it, check out California's Always Sunny, my now completed story. I hope you like this one. And remember to REVIEW cause they always give me that boost of confidence, you know.

Oh…and I decided not to put Cam in this. I didn't feel like dealing with her, so yea.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones and it's characters, then Booth would be mine. But since I have no Booth…then I guess I don't own it, now do I?

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 1

"Squints!" Special Agent Seeley Booth yelled as he made his way into the sterile environment of the Jeffersonian Institute. Sticking his left hand into his suit pocket, he checked the watch on his right wrist. 'Half past six.' He thought. 'We're gonna be late.' Letting out a frustrated sigh, he made his way to his partners, Dr. Temperance Brennan, office. They were close…really close. But he wanted to be closer to her. As close as he could possible get to her; a relationship close. 'But she doesn't think of me like that.' He though sadly. When he got to her office door, which was closed, he thought of knocking, but then thought against it. Opening her door, he barged in, making his partner jump in surprise.

"Bones." Booth started sternly, "You and the Squints were supposed to be next to the examination platform at 6:30. It is now," he looked at his watch, "6:32, and no one is there." He looked at her expectantly, and she rose an eyebrow.

"Take a freeze pill, Booth." She shook her head, saving her file and shutting down her computer. She had been working on her book, but nothing had come to her.

Booth rolled his eyes. "It's chill pill, Bones." He shook his head. "Freeze pill." He muttered to himself. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She shrugged and stood up, and Booth's mouth dropped. She was wearing a deep green, floor length, square neck halter top gown. Brennan, oblivious to his stare, turned around to grab her purse, and his jaw dropped, if possible, even more. The back of her dress went down to her lower back, exposing her smooth, creamy skin. "I'm learning, and…" she trailed off, finally noticing Booth and his stare, and she raised her eyebrow again. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she asked herself. "Booth?" she questioned, and he mentally shook himself, and then flashed her a charm smile.

"Yea, I'm fine." He answered to her unasked, but on the tip of her tongue question. He brought his arm up as she made his way over to her, placing it on the small of her back as always. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She offered a small smile. "Thank you." They found Angela as soon as they walked out of Brennan's office and smiled knowingly when she saw them.

"Hey there, lovebirds." She said.

"Hey Angela." Booth said. "You look great!" he told her. She was wearing a strapless, floor length blue dress.

She waved her arm and smirked. "I know." She stated simply, and Booth rolled his eyes.

"Where's Bug-boy and Braniac?" he asked her. In response to her shrug, he started mumbling incoherently. Taking his hand off of Brennan's back, he said a quick "stay here," and went off to look for them. They watched him leave, and once he was out of sight, Angela turned to Brennan.

"How does he like your outfit?" she asked him, and scheming smile coming to her lips.

Brennan just shrugged. "He said I looked nice." She smoothed her hand down her waist, wiping away an imaginary wrinkle.

"That's it?" she asked her incredulously. 'These two clueless people need to get it together.' She thought exasperatedly. "You look nice. That's all smooth, suave, sexy Booth had to say about your drop dead, knock 'em back dress?" she shook her head.

"Well…"Brennan started, and Angela grabbed her arm, squeezing it affectionately.

"He did say something else, didn't he?" she asked her excitedly. Curse Brennan for keeping her in the dark concerning a certain FBI agent.

Before Brennan could answer, back came Booth with Hodgins and Zack close behind him. They were arguing.

"I was so winning. Larry was so much faster than Jerry." Hodgins argued to Zack.

He shook his head. "No. Jerry was faster. I did the mathematical operation in my head, and my results clearly indicated that Jerry was the faster of the two. Larry was going to come in second." Zack said.

"If you two don't shut up, I'm going to shoot you both." Booth threatened angrily. He shook his head. Angela just smiled, rolling her eyes in the process, but Brennan looked confused.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking from Booth to Hodgins and Zack. They both opened their mouths to tell her, but Booth beat them too it.

"Bug-Boy and Braniac are making us late to our FBI Recognition Ceremony 'cause they were racing dung beetles." He said in exasperation. He shook his head. "Stupid squints." He muttered under his breath.

"They were not dung beetles." Zack said, trying to clarify. "They were a highly rare species of…" Booth shot him a murderous glare, "okay I'll just stop talking now." He finished.

"That's what I thought." He said threateningly. "Now, let's go before they give away our prize 'cause we're not there to accept it."

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

"Because of the amazing teamwork and awesome skills of Special Agent Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan, and the rest of the team at the Jeffersonian Institute, we have successfully closed many puzzling murder cases." Deputy Director Cullen was saying to the crowd of FBI agents and scientists. Dr. Goodman stood next to him, smiling. It was because of his scientists that the FBI was able to solve all the cases that had been solved. The team stood up on stage with Cullen and Goodman, smug looks on their faces. "We have decided to reward them for their hard work and dedication with an-," he paused for affect, "all expense paid trip to the destination of their choice." He finished.

The crowed stood up and started cheering and whistling, while Booth's mouth dropped open. 'An all expense paid trip!' he thought excitedly. After the cheering calmed down, and everyone went to get some alcohol and food, Cullen and Goodman came over to them, holding five white envelopes, their names emblazoned on them in black cursive.

"Now, when you are ready to take your trip, take these special FBI and Jeffersonian cards and give them to whomever you need to pay. It will automatically deduct the money from the funds set aside for this trip." Dr. Goodman told them. He passed the envelopes to the respective owner.

"And for the love of God, don't go on a ten thousand dollar shopping spree." Cullen told them, looking mainly at Angela and Brennan. Shaking each of their hands, Goodman and Cullen walked away, talking amongst themselves.

"Wow." Angela said dreamily, fanning herself with the white envelope. "An all expenses paid trip to anywhere we want." She sighed happily. "I love our jobs." She told the rest of the group earnestly.

Brennan agreed. "I can finally get the rest of my book finished." Angela and Booth looked at each other, raising their eyebrows, and then looked at her.

"Uh, Bones. It's a vacation…not a work trip." Booth told her. 'That woman and work.' He shook his head.

"Yes. I plan on going to visit my family before I head off to Iraq." Zack told the group. "I am not going to work. I am going to say good-bye to my family in case I die and never get to see them again." He finished bluntly. Everyone looked uncomfortable at that, and Hodgins quickly changed the subject.

"Well babe," he said gleefully to Angela, running his hands together. "Where should we go."

"And where should I go?" Brennan asked herself quietly. 'Somewhere sunny. And warm too.' She thought.

"Let's go to a tropical island." Angela said happily. She could see it now. White sand beaches, waterfalls. She shivered in delight and anticipation. She could hardly wait.

"That sounds like a good idea." Brennan mused. "I think I'll go to one too." Booth looked between Angela and Brennan. Shaking his head, he went over to the two ladies.

"Here's an even better idea." He said, placing his arms around both of them and drawing them to his side. "Why don't we all go…together?" Brennan cocked her head and looked up at him, while Hodgin's gave Booth a murderous stare.

Angela noticed this. "Booth, as much as I would have loved this say six months ago," she started, gently moving his arm off from around her shoulder and moving to stand next to Hodgin's, "a certain male would probably like to hurt you as much as possible for touching me."

Booth looked at her, and then Hodgin's. "Well you can tell this 'certain male' that I have a gun and would be more than happy to use it." He smiled smugly and unconsciously brought Brennan closer to his side. "Now what about my idea? I mean, we are all friends…no matter how much I want to shoot you sometimes." He said, muttering the last part under his breath.

Brennan slapped him on the arm. "I think it's a great idea."

Angela agreed, and Hodgin's clapped his hands together. "It's settled then. We're all going together." He sighed and looked off into space. "Think about it…warm sand, beaches, and waterfalls. Lush tropical forests full of exotic bugs galore."

"Right." Booth said. "Okay here's the deal. No working." He looked pointedly at Hodgins and Brennan. "This is a vacation. No looking at bugs," Hodgin's stared at him incredulously, "and no working on your book." He said, looking at Brennan. "Vacation means no work, and that is exactly what we are going to be doing."

Brennan glared at him. She would work. She was sure of it.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Well that was the end of the first chapter! I hope you like it, and you'll find out where they're going next chapter!

Review Please and tell me how you liked it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well...i'm glad that you guys like it. I mean, 13 of you have it on your alerts, so thats nice. But only 5 of you reviewed. If you could please just. like, drop a line or something.

Thanks to all who did review. You guys made me happy. :D

Oh and sorry this is kinda late and such, but I hope you like it.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

Chapter 2

Booth walked up the stairs to Brennan's apartment the next day, flipping his keys and whistling idly. He, Hodgins, and Angela had all agreed to meet there the previous evening to decide where in the world they wanted to go. He had four travel magazines in his hand, figuring that they could look at them to give each other ideas. When he got to her apartment, he checked his watch. 'Good. I'm early.' He thought. So he flipped his keys to find Brennan's, and then unlocked her door. Sneaking into her apartment, he crept through, determined to scare the anthropologist. He saw her sitting on her couch, with a notepad in her hand, and she was jotting down ideas.

He snuck up behind her. "Boo." He whispered in her ear.

Brennan jumped and stood up, twirling around in the process, getting ready to fight off an attacker. She relaxed upon seeing who it was, and grabbed her notepad, flipping it shut. "Hi Booth." She said. He tried grabbing the notepad out of her hands, but she moved it out of his reach.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked her, again trying to grab the pad out of her hands.

She slapped his hands away. "Their ideas for my new book." Booth's curiosity piqued.

"So you're done with the other one?"

She shook her head. "No. I just had these ideas, and I wanted to write them down." She looked at him. "And no you're not in it."

He sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "One of these days, you're going to admit that its me." He told her, pointing his finger in her direction. "So…how early am I?" he asked, changing the subject.

Angela walked up behind him. "Sweetie…what you think is early, and what I think is early, are two completely different types of earliness." Booth turned around and looked at her. "I'm going to pretend that made sense." She looked at Booth. "How did you get in?"

Booth quickly hid his keys, which he was still holding, behind his back. "Bones let me in." he said, thinking quickly. He smiled triumphantly inside for his quick thinking.

"No she didn't. She's been sitting on that couch for…oh my God." She said, using her quick thinking to her advantage. "You have a key to her apartment." She said giddily, clapping her hands excitedly.

"No I don't." Booth said. Brennan hurriedly agreed, shaking her head.

"He doesn't." Angela dove behind Booth and grabbed his keys, looking at them one by one.

"You do!" she said, holding up one key in the bunch he had. "This is Brennan's key!" They tried to explain, but she wasn't listening. "When did this happen? How did this happen?" she paused for breath, and Booth dropped his head, shaking it slightly. It was impossible to stop her once she was in full on Booth and Brennan hook up mode.

"Honey," Hodgins said, coming up behind her, "give the two a break." He placed his arm around her waist and drew her to his side.

Angela looked at the two with a dreamy expression. "I want details." She told them, pointing her finger at each one in return.

Brennan sighed. "We have a key to each others apartment for emergency purposes only." Angela's face lost some of its dreamy quality. "Booth and I," she said, glancing at him. He was looking at the wall behind everyone. "are not 'friends with…um…"

"Benefits." Booth supplied for her, still looking at the wall.

"Right. Benefits." Brennan finished. Angela rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch, muttering something about two blind idiots. Brennan looked around. There wasn't anyone around who was blind, and she was fairly certain that no one was an idiot in her apartment. Making a mental note to ask Angela about it later, she went and took a seat next to her.

"Right." Hodgins said, going to sit in the armchair across from the ladies. Booth threw the magazines on the coffee table, and then went in her kitchen to grab some beers for everyone. When he got back, everyone was leafing through them. Handing a beer to everyone, he went and sat next to Brennan.

Angela was watching him. "What?" he asked her warily.

She smiled. "I just love how at home you are in Bren's apartment." She told him. He rolled his eyes, and widely decided not to comment. Brennan however, as smart as she was, was apparently not that wise when it came to Angela.

"We spend a lot of time together. Obviously, he would be comfortable at my house, as I am at his." She leafed through her magazine. "This place looks nice." She said, pointing to a picture of Ocho Rios, Jamaica. It showed a large rocky waterfall, with a pool on the bottom. It looked as if the water flowed gently down the rocks, and people were able to sit on them. She flipped threw the pages and came across more pictures, and a small description. "The first town in Jamaica to be developed specifically as a resort, Ocho Rios (usually just called "Ochi") abounds with neon-fronted duty-free stores, fast-food chains, bars, clubs and visitor-oriented restaurants." She read. Angela came and read over her shoulder.

"But look…they don't have that great of a night life." She said, as she continued reading. "And how much time exactly do you spend with Booth?" she asked in a stage whisper.

Booth groaned. "Angela…" he said warningly.

"Enough." She said absentmindedly. She got up to get her laptop, and going to a search base, typed in Ocho Rios. "And look," she said, clicking on a tourist website promoting the island. "It's close enough to the other islands to go out. And it has tons of culture." She continued looking at the pictures. "And beaches." She said, to make Angela like I further.

"Sounds great to me." Hodgins said. "I've never been to Ocho Rios, but I've been to Nassau." They all looked at him expectantly. "It's niiiiice." He said, drawing out the word so that it lasted for five syllables. "It's in the Bahamas."

Brennan looked around at everyone. "So is it alright if we go to the Caribbean, then?"

"Hey, as long as there are beaches and waterfalls, I'm there." Angela said.

"And I'll go wherever Angela wants to go." Hodgins said. "But the Caribbean is awesome." He finished happily. They all turned to Booth.

"I've always wanted to go to the Caribbean." He said, and everyone smiled.

"So it's set, then." Brennan said happily.

They all crowded around Brennan's laptop. "First question." Booth started. "How long do you guys want to stay?"

"Let's make it…three weeks." Angela said, her finger resting on her chin thoughtfully. She looked around at everyone. "When should we leave?" she asked.

"Today's Saturday." Booth said, thinking hard. "What if we leave on Monday?" he asked. "That gives us Sunday to pack up and do whatever else we have to do."

Everyone nodded. Brennan went on the Dulles National Airport Website to get their tickets. After filling in all required information, they were ready to go.

"Our flight is at seven Monday morning." Booth said, as everyone got ready to leave. "We can all either meet somewhere, or I can come and pick us all up."

They looked at each other. Hodgins clapped Booth on the shoulder. "You can pick us up." He said happily. Booth looked down at Hodgins hand.

"If you want to live to see this trip," he said, "then don't touch me. Anyways," he said brightly, "I'll pick you all up...here. At 4:30. In the morning." He placed his hand on Brennan's shoulder briefly, squeezing it gently, and she smiled softly at him. He then turned back to everyone else.

"If you," he looked pointedly at Hodgins, "are late, then I will shoot you." He turned to Angela. "I can't do anything to you, but you get the idea."

With that being said, Booth left, and Hodgins went outside the door, waiting for Angela, who was saying bye to Brennan.

"Nothings really going on between you two?" she asked her, reaching up to give her a hug.

Brennan shook her head. "No." She returned the hug.

Angela shook her head as she let her go. "But why? I mean, he's single, and he's obviously head over heels for you." Brennan gave her a confused look, and Angela raised her hand. "Never mind. I'll see you later sweetie." And she left with Hodgins. She was going to make Brennan and Booth get together over this trip. She was sure of it.

BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB.BB

And that's the end of Chapter 2!

Review please. I would make a heart…but it doesn't really let me. So yea.


End file.
